


Of Meddlesome Cats and Oblivious Dogs

by Lovelessblackinu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pets Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelessblackinu/pseuds/Lovelessblackinu
Summary: Upon turning up at a crime scene to request his brothers aide Mycroft’s Persian makes a new friend! Shenanigans, flirting and mortification ensues aka Mycroft being all fake stoic while his Persian is all like *rub, rub* “I Kitty LOVE you! Your mine!” On both Lestrade and his Mightyena and Lestrades big Puppy being all *play bows* “Let’s Play”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Of Troublesome Pets....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanficton based on Pokémon and Sherlock I sadly own none of the characters except Munch and Dayna.
> 
> None of it would be possible without my lovely Beta Editor and platonic nerd soulmate and Wifey TvNut89. I am Dyslexic and struggle with confidence issues and she has made all this possible with her support, patience and guidance 🥰😘
> 
> It’s inspired by this lovely art:
> 
> Artist credit thanks to Venni Talvi 😘 https://www.deviantart.com/aiwa-sensei/art/Pokelock-Mystrade-414132867

Chapter 1:

Mycroft let out a deep sigh as he smoothed out his expression. God forbid that his baby brother realised just how much he had succeeded in “ruffling his feathers” as John would so quaintly put it. For every text that he had sent to Sherlock, he had received back nothing but obnoxious replies. Because of this, he was now en-route to the latest crime scene to discuss a situation with both his brother and John. He wanted to obtain their services to help him resolve a ‘work issue’ so that he did not have to do the required legwork personally.

As he took a deep breath to organise his thoughts and put on his façade, he looked away from the heavily tinted window which hid the passing grunge of the London scenery, and he focussed on his companion Dayna. Dayna was a stunning Persian that had been with him since she was just a Meowth, and he was a boy. As he stroked her velvety soft ears, he looked over her, admiring her sleek, elegant form laying elegantly on the seat beside him with her head resting in his lap. As he gazed at her with love in his eyes, they crinkled at the corners, like he was smiling while the rest of his face remained stoic, as she huffed her appreciation of his attention. Her unique, dark blue head gem lighting up every now and then as they passed under a particularly bright street light.

The sleek black car pulled over as it reached its destination. As the door opened smoothly, Dayna blurred out of the car, much to Mycroft’s roguish glee. As he followed her out of the car, he heard one clear chime from the antique silver harmony bell attached to her collar.

Mycroft smiled to himself as he noticed Sherlock’s head whip around, looking for where the sound came from. His eyes were wide with horror, and his body tensed up in anticipation as John looked on, snickering to himself as he realised what Sherlock was in for.

Much to Mycroft’s sheer delight, Dayna was ruthless in her affection. It was obvious to anyone who saw Dayna and Sherlock interact that she thought of Sherlock as one of her cubs. She was determined to whip him into shape while showering him with affection at the same time.

As she emerged from the shadows, Dayna pounced on Sherlock, knocking him off his feet. She moved up to his face and started to groom his curls away from his forehead with her rough, sandpaper-like tongue while her heavy forepaws were draped over Sherlock’s shoulders, keeping him from squirming away.

John, unable to contain his mirth any longer, bent over and clutched his knees as he howled with laughter, only stopping in between bouts of laughter to wipe away tears. All the commotion had drawn the attention of the police on duty. Sherlock sulked and scowled as both Lestrade and his brother approached him from opposite directions.

“Brother, get your overgrown cat off me!” Demanded Sherlock in a huff, trying and failing to look like his usual, dignified self as he was still in the midst of a thorough cat grooming. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Mycroft gently tapped his umbrella on the pavement. The result was instantaneous, as Dayna gave Sherlock one last lick before removing herself, and moved over to sit smugly by Mycroft’s side, her tail curling around his legs, draping over his expensive shoes innocently. Mycroft reached his free hand down, and scratched the base of her head, moving down to her ears and the ruff of her neck, as he murmured “good lady”, much to his brother’s chagrin.  
Lestrade, after having witnessed Dayna’s treatment of Sherlock, and the control Mycroft had over his companion, couldn’t help his own snort of laughter as he approached.  
“That’s a very well trained, classy cat you have Mycroft. I don’t believe I’ve had the privilege of meeting this lovely lady until now” Lestrade said as he reached his hand out for Dayna to sniff.

Ever the well behaved lady, her nose twitched slightly as she sniffed his hand, before deeming it worthy of a gentle head-bump. Mycroft’s eyes widened in silent shock. That was a big endorsement coming from her.  
Sherlock interrupted then, tired of being ignored. His hair was half sticking up and half slicked down.

“What do you want Mycroft? Or should I say what are you too lazy to do yourself?” He asked rudely, smirking as Mycroft’s eye twitched, and Lestrade and John sighed at Sherlock’s usual behaviour.

So as not to draw out the unpleasantness of the situation, Mycroft explained the details of the case which he had already outlined in the text messages to his brother. He was annoyed that he was having to do this, but didn’t let it show. After he secured a grudging promise to look into it from Sherlock, he glanced over at John, and was met with a more reliable nod, reassuring Mycroft.

As Mycroft and Dayna turned back towards the car, he froze as he heard the deep warning rumble of Dayna’s growl. A huge Mightyena seemed to appear out of the darkness. It was sitting proudly under the crime tape, its ears and tail sitting at full attention, it’s eyes only for Lestrade. There was a thick, dark blue leather collar, displaying a police badge, wrapped around its neck.

“Sorry if he startled you. This is Munch, he’s mine. I put him to work guarding the perimeter shortly before you arrived.” Explained Lestrade, who was now sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, while signalling Munch that he could be at ease, Mycroft was a friend.

All of a sudden, Lestrade’s companion seemed to do a 180. Munch’s tongue flopped out, and his expression relaxed as he began a stiff legged approach towards Mycroft and Dayna. Dayna was in front of Mycroft, protecting him as she always had from any perceived danger.

Munch approached them with caution as he sniffed at her, his head lowed and ears back. Dayna eyed him warily as he approached, allowing him to come closer. Munch shocked them all as he play bowed on his front paws with his rear in the air, his tail wagging furiously. All of a sudden, he jumped at Dayna, seeming to tackle her. He licked a big slobbery stripe across her ears, and then took off like a shot. She shook her head and let off a furious snarl, before chasing after him in a blur.

Both Mycroft and Lestrade looked at each other, stunned. Neither really knew what to make of what had just happened. Mycroft slowly strolled in the direction they had taken off in, with Lestrade following. After a few short minutes, they found them. Dayna was sitting on top of a sulking Munch with a cat like smirk on her face.

Lestrade saw this and chuckled, as Mycroft raised his eyebrow before tapping his umbrella on the ground once more to summon her to his side. Dayna stretched slowly on top of Munch before she got up off him. As she stepped down, she nudged Munch’s head before slinking back to Mycroft’s side.

After the got back into the state car, Mycroft settled comfortably in with Dayna for the ride back. As he settled in, movement caught his eye. He looked over at Dayna, and saw that she had purloined the Mightyena’s police collar and badge, and was happily playing with it, gnawing and batting it around on the seat.

Mycroft sighed and face palmed. What was he going to do now?


	2. The Fine Art of Cat Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft bribes the police and Lestrade demonstrates the fine art of negotiating with a cat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not going to lie this chapter was a B#tch to write. My Beta has the patient of a saint, gentleness of an angel and the ruthlessness of a cold blooded demon! To quote Good Omens:
> 
> Aziraphale : I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren't, at heart, just a little bit of a good person.
> 
> Crowley : And if you weren't, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.
> 
> Cheers Wifey for channeling both! 🥂 we are on our own side and without you this wouldn’t have worked.

Chapter 2:

Mycroft took a steadying breath as he approached the front doors of Scotland Yard. He held a bag containing a still hot bacon sandwich and an Americano in hand as he walked in, with Dayna strutting along beside him, with the purloined collar still held proudly in her jaws.

As he proceeded down the hall towards Lestrade’s office, he stoically ignored the raised eyebrows shot in his direction. Mycroft readied himself for the unavoidable situation he was about to be in. As he reached his destination, he knocked on the office door and waited for the muffled consent before entering.

Lestrade looked up, raising his hand in silent greeting, preoccupied with the latest set of forensics results from last night’s crime scene. He looked haggard after a whole night’s work. Mycroft looked around the room, and quickly deduced from the state of Lestrade’s clothes, and the blanket strewn across the small office couch that he was most likely functioning on a couple of hours sleep, if any.

As he set his offerings down in an unoccupied space on Lestrade’s desk, Mycroft stepped back and waited patiently. As Lestrade ran one of his hands though his hair in exhaustion, he looked inquiringly at the paper bag and coffee, before looking up at Mycroft with a confused look on his face. Eventually, he gave up, and pulled the items closer, before letting out a moan at how good they smelled.

Lestrade hadn’t had anything to eat since his dinner last night, so he opened the paper bag, and pulled out the bacon sandwich, and took a large bite of it, before he groaned in appreciation.

“Bloody hell that’s good.” Lestrade groaned out before he reached for the coffee. Mid reach, he stopped, and looked at Mycroft.

“What do you need? Or better yet, what did your brother do this time?” Lestrade asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he finished reaching for the coffee. He picked it up and took a big sip, sighing in bliss at the taste. Mycroft fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Right at that moment, Dayna chose to make her presence known. She let out a loud purr while sauntering around Lestrade’s desk. She used her large front paws to pull Lestrade’s chair out from under his desk, and pinned him to said chair with her front paws. She lifted her graceful head in order to gently bump her nose against his chin, inhaling as she took in this new scent.

Lestrade noticed Munch’s collar still in Dayna’s powerful jaws as it bumped against his chest as she nuzzled his jaw. Lestrade let out a chuckle. Munch had been so put out over the loss of his collar. He’d been so proud the day Lestrade had given it to him, and he’d sulked all night after it had been taken from him.

Mycroft cleared his throat and spoke.  
“As you can see, Dayna has seemed to have acquired your -” Mycroft paused here trying to get the word out of his mouth “-Munch’s collar and seems to be reluctant to relinquish it. Hence the bribery, as you so quaintly put it.”

Lestrade looked from Mycroft over to Dayna, meeting her cheekily intelligent eyes, before holding a hand out.  
“Now beautiful, I know you won that fair and square, but Munch is sulking. Can I please have it back?” He asked, with Dayna returning a huff, flattening her ears as she stared back at him, narrowing her eyes.

“If it was that easy, I would have returned the collar with far less fuss on both our parts.” Mycroft chuckled. “However, once she has claimed something as hers, it’s hers and she is loath to relinquish it” he finished, as a slight amount of amused exasperation tinged his voice.

Lestrade looked away from Dayna. “Well what do I do then? How do you normally get things back from her?” He asked, frustration clear in his voice.

“I named her Dayna due to her trait of taking and hoarding things for her own collection. She’s done it ever since we found each other when I was just a young boy. The name comes from Latvia. It broadly means 'a collection of the best and most beautiful. If I ever lost anything, like cuff links, or rare coins, I would usually find them in her collection.” Mycroft explained, his affection for Dayna clear in his voice.

“So how did you get your things back then?” Lestrade asked.

“A trade or negotiation usually works. Sometimes, I have to bribe her.” Mycroft smiled fondly at Dayna. She moved away from Lestrade, sitting down in front of him, Munch’s collar still clamped firmly in her powerful jaws. She looked at him with a hint of a smirk in her expression.

Lestrade looked at Mycroft before turning his attention back to Dayna.  
“They do say some Pokémon are like their trainers. What can I offer you in exchange for Munch’s collar, Miss?” Lestrade asked.  
Dayna let out a happy chirp and nudged the pokeball laying on Lestrade’s desk, before shaking the collar, while gesturing towards the door, hopefulness and excitement in every line of her body.

Lestrade eyed her for a minute, before his expression broke out into a smile. She wanted to spend time with Munch. That rambunctious Mightyena of his could always use more Pokemon friends anyway.

“Right there miss, I think I can arrange you some time with Munch. At the moment, I’m busy with the current case, but if nothing changes, I have this Saturday free. We can meet at St James Park and let these two run off some energy. What do you say Mycroft?” Lestrade said to them both, directing the last question to Mycroft.

Dayna let loose a happy rumble, and looked as content as only a cat could, dropping the collar gently in his lap.

“It seems like she agreed for the both of us. I should be able to spare a few hours around noon, if that’s agreeable to yourself?” Mycroft replied. As Lestrade voiced his agreeance, Mycroft tapped his umbrella gently on the floor of the office, and turned to leave, Dayna trailing at his heels flawlessly.


End file.
